The Lost MC
The Lost Motorcycle Club is an outlaw motorcycle club operating primarily out of Acter in the state of Alderney in 2008, but nationally (including Los Santos and Blaine County, San Andreas) in 2013. By 2013, they are active on both the east and west coasts, as well as the Midwest. The Liberty chapter president (former vice president) Johnny Klebitz is the protagonist in The Lost and Damned. History According to The Lost website, The Lost began in 1964 with eight US marines who met in Hanoi, Vietnam. After the war ended, they had a continued thirst for drugs and violence. Because of this, they started the club and named it 'The Lost' in honour of all their friends who had been killed in the war. Liberty chapter Acter - State of Alderney ' At the beginning of The Lost and Damned, the protagonist Johnny Klebitz is the acting president in the absence of Billy Grey, who had been incarcerated for drug charges. The clubhouse is located in Acter, but neighbouring Berchem is also considered Lost MC turf. Prominent members of the Liberty chapter included the chapter's president Billy Grey, vice president Johnny Klebitz, treasurer Jim Fitzgerald, secretary Brian Jeremy, road captain Clay Simons, and sergeant-at-arms Terry Thorpe. Other noteworthy members were Jason Michaels and Angus Martin, as well as old ladies Leila Sharpe and Ashley Butler. Even though he is a member of The Lost MC, after some of Brian's faction was killed in End of Chapter, Johnny refers to the chapter as a group of Alderney pisslickers. 'Broker, Liberty City - State of Liberty The Lost MC also has a presence in Broker, Liberty City, although they are apparently subordinate to the Liberty chapter leadership in Acter. In 2008, Johnny met up with six bikers from The Lost's Broker detachment on the Broker Bridge. Jason also called for help to the Broker chapter when hired gun Niko Bellic attacked him. The Liberty chapter also appears in GTA Chinatown Wars, with members appearing as enemies in several missions. Los Santos chapter East Vinewood, Los Santos and Stab City, Blaine County - San Andreas Sometime after the events of The Lost and Damned, some members of the Liberty chapter moved west to Blaine County. Here they established a base in Stab City. The Lost's presence grew throughout the county, however drug use became an issue within the gang. Johnny Klebitz, the President became addicted to methamphetamine, supplied to him by Trevor Philips. Johnny's girlfriend, Ashley, also continued her addiction, supplementing payments with sex, much to Johnny's grievance. The Lost's primary businesses became the illegal distribution of firearms and drugs. This caused tension between them and Trevor, as it hindered his chances of expanding his empire. After Johnny confronted Trevor about him sleeping with Ashley again, Trevor had a violent outburst - partly fueled by news that Michael Townley was still alive - after pushing Johnny to the ground with ease, due to Johnny's meth addiction considerably weakening him, he stamped on his head until he died. Knowing The Lost would hit back, he launched a preemptive attack, killing Terry Thorpe and Clay Simons, as well as clearing out The Range and Stab City. Ashley overdosed on crack soon after. Trevor later returned to Stab City after The Lost trashed his trailer, this time armed with explosives. He blew up four trailers, killing many bikers. This further weakened The Lost. Despite all this however, The Lost have maintained a weakened presence in Blaine County, with members spending much of their time at Hookies, a local North Chumash bar and grill, and occasionally venturing into Sandy Shores to engage in drug deals and petty theft. They also have a clubhouse in East Vinewood, seemingly the headquarters of the San Andreas chapter in much the same way as the Acter clubhouse was of the Alderney chapter. Other chapters According to The Underbelly Of Paradise, the Lost MC is active on both the east and west coasts and in the Midwest by 2013. Prior to going national, the Liberty chapter (incorporating Acter in Alderney and Broker in Liberty City) was the entirety of the Lost. Members and Associates Members *Billy Grey - President of the Liberty chapter until 2008. Arrested, released, betrayed, re-arrested and killed by Johnny Klebitz in 2008. *Johnny Klebitz - Vice President of the Liberty chapter until 2008. President of the Liberty chapter in 2008. President of Los Santos chapter from after 2008 until 2013. Killed by Trevor Philips in 2013. *Jim Fitzgerald - Treasurer of the Liberty Chapter until 2008. Killed by Niko Bellic in 2008, on the orders of Ray Boccino. *Terry Thorpe - Sergeant at Arms of the Liberty chapter in 2008. Sergeant at Arms of the Los Santos chapter in 2013. Killed in 2013 by Trevor Philips. *Clay Simons - Road Captain of the Liberty chapter in 2008. Road Captain of the Los Santos chapter in 2013. Killed in 2013 by Trevor Philips. *Brian Jeremy - Secretary of the Liberty chapter until 2008. Betrayed the Lost and was killed in 2008. *Jason Michaels - Enforcer/Patched member of the Liberty chapter until 2008. Killed by Niko Bellic in 2008, on the orders of Mikhail Faustin. *Angus Martin - Patched member of the Liberty chapter in 2008. *Random Biker - Prospect of the Liberty chapter until 2008. Betrayed The Lost along with Brian Jeremy and was killed in 2008. *Dave Grossman - Prospect of the Liberty chapter in 2008. *Ashley Butler - Old lady of Johnny Klebitz until his death and former old lady of Billy Grey. Killed by Trevor Philips or overdosed on crack and died shortly after Johnny's death in 2013. *Leila Sharpe - Former old lady of Johnny Klebitz. Associates *Thomas Stubbs - Congressman and business associate. *Elizabeta Torres and Andreas - Business associates. *Malc - Member of the Uptown Riders. *DeSean - Member of the Uptown Riders. *Ray Boccino - Formerly an associate, but became an enemy. Killed by Niko Bellic. *Niko Bellic - Worked twice with Johnny Klebitz, secretly killed Jason Michaels and Jim Fitzgerald. Notable tragedies Before The Lost and Damned *Night Hog died in 1982, as the first Lost casualty in their feud with the Angels of Death. Even after taking two shotgun shells to the face, he was standing up and firing his SMG before he died. *Mitch died in 1985 when he was having sex on a moving bike, and was hit by a freight train. *Bozo died in 1999 when he was shot directly in the head in a shootout with three police officers. *Dirty Sue died in 2001 when he was drunk while driving his motorcycle, veered into oncoming traffic and was hit by a truck. *Harper died in 2006 in a meth lab explosion. He had previously lost one of his ears in 2003 to a similar explosion. As told by The Lost website, he "didn't sell to homos - which is rare in this world of hypocrites and sellouts," suggesting The Lost are homophobic (though, unlike the Angels of Death, they are not racist and have befriended the Uptown Riders). *Horse was killed by The Lost after turning state's evidence. *Angus Martin is permanently crippled by an accident caused by Billy Grey. *Wyatt is a prospect who was caught with several kilos of heroin and quickly arrested. *Moose shot an undercover cop who infiltrated the Lost and was subsequently arrested. *Jose was caught with meth that "wasn't his" and was later arrested. During The Lost and Damned *The truce between The Lost and the Angels of Death is demolished when Billy Grey kills a lieutenant of the Angels of Death. *Jason Michaels and several Broker-based bikers from The Lost are killed by hired gunman Niko Bellic on orders from Mikhail Faustin. *Brian Jeremy defects to start his own chapter, feuding with former Lost brother Johnny Klebitz and his faction. Johnny murders most of Brian's trustees, then kills Brian himself. * Many Broker-based members are killed by Luis Fernando Lopez after an attempt to kill him and Anthony Prince. *Jim Fitzgerald is killed by Niko Bellic after an extended motorcycle chase. Johnny describes him as "the man we all wanted to be". *Billy Grey is arrested during a botched heroin deal, and was about to turn state's evidence on Johnny Klebitz and Angus Martin when Johnny and other Lost members broke into the prison and executed Billy. *The Lost's Acter clubhouse is heavily damaged by Ray Boccino, and then burned down by the remaining members of the Liberty chapter to "put it out of its misery." During Grand Theft Auto V *The Lost enters a violent war with Trevor Philips Enterprises in Sandy Shores run by a resident by the name of Trevor Phillips. The war began over the right to sell weapons and drugs in the area which Trevor claims control over but The Lost MC disputes. *Johnny Klebitz, Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons and many other members of The Lost MC are killed by Trevor Phillips. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *No Love Lost *Blow Your Cover *Museum Piece *No Way on the Subway ;TLAD *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *Buyer's Market *Liberty City Choppers (if Terry and Clay are called for backup) *Heavy Toll (if Terry and Clay are called for backup) *Marta Full of Grace (if Terry and Clay are called for backup) *Shifting Weight (if Terry and Clay are called for backup) *End of Chapter *Bad Standing *Diamonds in the Rough *Collector's Item *Was It Worth It? *Get Lost ;TBoGT *I luv LC *Frosting on the Cake *Not So Fast ;GTA CW *Double Trouble *Faster Pusher Man! Sell! Sell! *Convoy Conflict ;GTA V *Mr. Philips *Nervous Ron *Friends Reunited ;GTA Online *Flood in the LS River *Pier Pressure Trivia *It is mentioned that The Lost and the Angels of Death are in a war similar to the one between (names not mentioned, only Los Santos) the Grove Street Families and the Ballas. It should also be noted The Lost and their bitter rivals the Angels of Death hate each other just as much as the Grove Street Families and Ballas do. *It is very notable that The Lost Clubhouse resembles the Hells Angels New York Clubhouse. It has matching walls, doors and it's compact design is a match. * The Lost are based on the Outlaws MC as referenced by The Lost's bitter rivalry with the Angels of Death who are in turn based on the Hells Angels. This rivalry parallels the real-life feud between the Outlaws and the Hells Angels. More proof of this is that The Lost MC's motto 'The Almighty Forgives, The Lost don't' is clearly based on the Outlaws MC motto 'The Almighty Forgives, Outlaws don't', also there is a real life motorcycle club called "The Lost Brotherhood MC" Lost Brotherhood MC official website. *There have been ten presidents of The Lost MC's Liberty chapter (the last two being Billy Grey and Johnny Klebitz). *Billy Grey and Brian Jeremy were convicted of the same crime in the same year (murder in 1989). It's possible it was a two-man job and it might explain why Brian is so loyal to Billy. *It's possible that members of The Lost are extorting or are employed by Globe Oil's offices in Berchem, Alderney, as Johnny refers to their rear parking lot as "Lost MC turf" during the mission "Liberty City Choppers". *If the player looks at the memorial wall inside the clubhouse they can see that one of the fallen Lost members uses an Angels of Death model. *Niko Bellic, Luis Fernando Lopez, Huang Lee, Trevor Philips, and even Johnny Klebitz have fought against the gang: :*Niko killed a few members in No Love Lost and No Way on the Subway on orders of Mikhail Faustin and Ray Boccino respectively (this resulted in the deaths of Jason Michaels and Jim Fitzgerald). :*Luis killed dozens of members in Frosting on the Cake when they disrupted the deal. :*Huang killed a few members on orders from Lester in order to secure Lester's position as a Triad mole in The Angels of Death. :*Trevor killed Johnny Klebitz, Terry Thorpe, Clay Simons, and many other members for ransacking his trailer and breaking his Impotent Rage statue, and to take control of their arms dealing business. :*Johnny, Jim, Clay, and Terry killed the members under Brian's leadership in End of Chapter and Bad Standing for betraying Johnny. *After Johnny, Terry, Clay and Angus burn down the clubhouse, it was thought (but has been proven incorrect) that the Liberty chapter was disbanded, as they had no headquarters and lost too many members to carry the chapter on, although you can still find some members after Get Lost in Gang Wars. The club is also present in Chinatown Wars, set a year after the events of TLAD. *Like the FX Television show "Sons of Anarchy" the founders of the club are Vietnam War veterans. *In GTA IV, TBoGT, Chinatown Wars, and GTA V, The Lost MC are the protagonists' enemies, but in The Lost and Damned, The Lost MC are allies, this is due to the fact that Johnny Klebitz (the player character in The Lost and Damned) is vice president (later president) of the Liberty chapter. Members of The Lost will come to Johnny's aid as well as attacking any pedestrians that attack, or are attacked by, Johnny. *It was first hinted that the Lost MC will make a return in GTA V in the GTA V Trailer #2, as a black Burrito bearing a symbol used by The Lost Motorcycle Club can be seen. Also in Trevor's trailer, he is seen hitting a member of The Lost, and their logo is seen, when Trevor is firing his weapon. This gave strong proof to the fact that The Lost will appear in GTA V, the club has either formed a chapter in Los Santos or relocated to the city. *Although they are enemies, in TBoGT, members of The Lost can be spotted outside The Angels of Death's clubhouse. *After Johnny's death, members of The Lost will shoot at Trevor on sight when he drives past them. *It is possible that The Lost have some sort of working relationship with the Marabunta Grande; during the multiplayer mission "Club Business", one of the tasks given mentions an arms deal "with the Salvadorans". As Marabunta Grande is a Salvadoran gang, it is possible that these were the Salvadorans mentioned. *In a random event triggered on a farm in south eastern Grand Senora Desert, just north of La Fluente Blanca in Vinewood Hills, Michael or Franklin can pick up a Lost biker and get in a police chase. The biker will mention that in Sandy Shores, they are having problems with the Aztecas and "some crazy meth dealer" (Trevor). In addition, in Los Santos, the Vagos have been troublesome as well. *Regardless of which character you play as, The Lost will remain hostile. Even if you simply walk up to them at Hookie's or their hideout in East Vinewood. In some cases, they'll attack you even in Stab City. The Lost MC Gallery The Lost and Damned WilliamGreyTLAD.png|Billy Grey: President of the Lost MC's Liberty chapter until 2008. JonathanKlebitzTLAD.png|Johnny Klebitz: Vice President of Liberty chapter until 2008, President of Liberty chapter during the year 2008, President of Blaine County chapter after 2008 and until 2013. JimFitzgerald-TLAD.png|Jim Fitzgerald: Treasurer, Liberty chapter until 2008. BrianJeremy-TLAD.jpg|Brian Jeremy: Club Secretary, Liberty chapter until 2008. TerryThorpe-TLAD.jpg|Terry Thorpe: Sergeant at Arms, Liberty chapter and Los Santos chapter until 2013. ClaySimons-TLAD.jpg|Clay Simmons: Road Captain, Liberty chapter and Los Santos chapter until 2013. JasonMichaels-TLAD.jpg|Jason Michaels: Enforcer, Liberty chapter until 2008. AngusMartin-TLAD.jpg|Angus Martin: Member of Liberty chapter AshleyButler-TLAD.jpg|Ashley Butler: Old Lady, Liberty chapter and Los Santos chapter until 2013. Leila Sharpe.png|Leila Sharpe: Old Lady, Liberty chapter DaveGrossman-TLAD.jpg|Dave Grossman: Prospect, Liberty chapter Lostclubhouse-TLAD-exterior.jpg|Liberty chapter clubhouse in Acter Lostclubhouse-TLAD-bar.jpg|Bar and band stage inside the Acter clubhouse Lostclubhouse-TLAD-meetingarea.jpg|Second floor of the Acter clubhouse Lostclubhouse-TLAD-recreationroom1.jpg|Recreation room, Acter clubhouse Lostclubhouse-TLAD-officeroom.jpg|Office, Acter clubhouse Grand Theft Auto V lostmc-GTAV-clubgraffiti.jpg|The Lost MC club graffiti in GTA V. TheRange-GTAV-LostHideout.png|The Lost hideout called The Range. TheLost-GTAV.png|The Lost in The Underbelly of Paradise. TheLostMC-GTAV.png LostMCeastvinewoodhideout.jpg|Lost MC East Vinewood Hideout LostMCvinewoodbase.jpg|Lost MC East Vinewood Hideout LostMCbikergang.jpg|Lost MC Members at East Vinewood Hideout LostMcbikers.jpg|Lost MC Members at East Vinewood Hideout LostMCmemberseast Vinewood.jpg|Lost MC Members at East Vinewood Hideout deadlostmcfemale.jpg|Dead Lost MC female associate deadlostmcfemalemember.jpg|Dead Lost MC female associate Trevor&Johnny-GTA5.jpg|Trevor hugging Johnny moments before killing him. Johnnycorpse.jpg|Johnny's head after being smashed in. Ashley n Johnny.jpg|Ashley holding Johnny. DeadJohnnywithAshley-GTAV.jpg DeadJohnny-GTAV.jpg|The Late Johnny K... References Navigation }} de:The Lost Motorcycle Club es:The Lost Motorcycle Club nl:The Lost pl:The Lost Brotherhood Category:Gangs Lost Brotherhood, The Category:Gangs in The Lost and Damned Category:Gangs in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Gangs in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Gangs in GTA V Lost Brotherhood, The Category:The Lost Brotherhood